pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Chibiusa
Rini.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon as Ariel Nobita.jpg|Nobita as Eric Skippy Disney.jpg|Skippy as Flounder Timothy in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Sebastian Pauley in Hanna-Barbera.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Kuzco 1.jpg|Kuzco as King Triton Queen Beryl in HB.jpg|Queen Beryl as Ursula Anchor Pixar.jpg|Anchor and Chum in Disney.jpg|Chum Chum as Flotsam and Jetsam Jiminy in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Harold the Seahorse Aladdin-sultan.jpg|The Sultan as Grimsby DeliaKetchum.png|Delia Ketchum as Carlotta Ron Stoppable in DIC.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chef Louis Ladyandthetramp2 534.jpg|Tramp as Max the Sheepdog Lahwhinie in DIC.jpg|Lahwhinie as Ursula as Vanessa Archimedes Q.Porter.jpg|Archimedes Q.Porter as The Priest Tick-Tock-Kiwi's Big Adventure 56.png|Crocodile as Glut the Shark Meerkats.jpg|Meerkats as NEW Tropical Plumber Muruchi.jpg|Muruchi as Giant Ursula Jenny Foxworth.PNG|Jenny Foxworth, Velma in Scooby Doo.jpg|Velma, Twilight Sparkle in DIC.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Meg in Disney.jpg|Meg, Anastasia in FOX.jpg|Anastasia and Fern Arable.jpg|Fern Arable as Ariel’s Sisters Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" ariel - rini/sailor mini-moon (sailor moon r) eric - nobita (doraemon) flounder - skippy (robin hood) sebastian - timothy q.mouse (dumbo) scuttle - pauley (kimba the white lion/the new adventures of kimba the white lion) king triton - kuzco (the emperor's new groove) ursula - queen beryl (sailor moon) flotsam and jetsam - anchor and chum chum (finding nemo) harold the seahorse - jiminy cricket (pinocchio) grimsby - the sultan (aladdin) carlotta - delia ketchum (pokemon) chef louis - ron stoppable (kim possible) max the sheepdog - tramp (lady and the tramp) ursula as vanessa - lahwhinie (chip 'n dale rescue rangers) the priest - archimedes q.porter (tarzan) ariel’s sisters - jenny foxworth (oliver and company), velma (scooby doo), twilight sparkle (equestria girls), meg (hercules), anastasia and fern arable (charlotte's web) sailors in “fathoms below” - toonsville characters, yogi bear and huckleberry hound glut the shark - crocodile (chip 'n dale rescue rangers) jig dancing sailors - arthur characters and pb friends characters sailors during storm - roger rabbit (who framed roger rabbit !), the muppets characters, sid the sloth (ice age), pingu characters, e.t. (e.t. the extra terrestrial), hobgoblins, tinky winky (teletubbies), creature crabs (the dark crystal), brain (inspector gadget), stampede (jumanj), minilla (son of godzilla) & gremlins and critters new tropical plumber - meerkats (the lion king 1 1/2) washerwoman - heidi the hippo (meet the feebles), melody (hello kitty's furry tale theater) and the unicorn (the last unicorn) giant ursula - muruchi (return of ultraman) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Duchess Productions Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Michaelcarterclassic Category:Jordanrookeclassic Category:Pachirapong1999